The field of the invention is electrical conductors and the invention relates more particularly to ribbon style of flexible conductors of the general type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,956 naming the applicant as the inventor and most widely used for low voltage lighting strips.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,956 a single width of an insulative tape is laminated to a pair of parallel thin ribbon conductors. Next, a non-conductive ply is laminated to the exposed side of the ribbon conductors. This results in a continuous strip of two flat electrical conductors on a common carrier, the total surface of which is completely insulted, resulting in a flat ribbon equivalent of "zip cord." To each conductor a jack is connected by punching the ribbon and suitably bonding the jack to said ribbon, providing electrical continuity for bi-pin lamps and similar components. This process is complicated by the fact that to achieve a positive electrical connection, the insulating matter has to be penetrated or removed while maintaining the integrity of the conductor. Swaging was determined to be the only suitable method of fixing the jacks to the conductors. Therefore, in order to permit swaging, a through hole is required on the bottom of the jack, creating a real and serious problem. This problem occurs when leads of lamps or other components are inserted in jacks. These leads have pointed ends which are quite sharp and often extend through the hole in the bottom of the jack. This condition creates the possibility of the tip of the pin being able to penetrate the insulation of the opposing conductor since said conductor is often positioned in alignment with the hole in the bottom of the jack causing a short circuit. Further, reliability of the system has been improved by orders of magnitude in the implementation of a new and superior system. Thus, an improved product and process is needed.